


Putt-Putt in Multimedia

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Humongous Entertainment Games, Multi-Fandom, Putt-Putt (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Children, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A fanmade Putt-Putt game, stylized like a fanfic. Putt-Putt arrives in Multimedia where he goes to help its many residents of different shows and franchises. Not done yet.





	1. Prologue

It was a beautiful, sunshiny day. Putt-Putt was driving along the road when he came across a billboard that read, "Now Entering Multimedia." Reading the billboard instantly, he stopped, his tires screeching to a halt. He saw that there was a town up ahead, which was a couple of miles away from where the billboard was erected.

"This is it, Pep!" Putt-Putt said. "The town of Multimedia!"

Pep popped out of Putt-Putt's back and barked in joy.

"Someone in Cartown said that this is where characters from different shows, games and movies can live together," Putt-Putt explained. "I can't believe we're almost there!"

Pep barked in joy again and descended back into Putt-Putt.

"This is gonna be a great day!" Putt-Putt said in agreement. "Let's go!"

He proceeded along the road, heading for the town up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

A short time after Putt-Putt had entered Multimedia, he arrived in the town square. It was filled with stores, a bank, eateries, and other public buildings.

"Wow, this place looks almost as busy as Cartown!" he commented.

He looked over at the suburbs that were surrounding the town square. He exited the town square and headed for the neighborhoods. As he arrived, he saw that there was at least one house at every corner, wherever he looked.

"I wonder who I'm gonna meet here," he said to himself. "Probably nobody I've met back home..."

"But that's okay! I'm sure they'll get along with me just fine!"

He looked over at one of the houses; the mailbox just in front of the fence surrounding it read, "Lumpy." He drove up to it and looked at it.

"It says Lumpy," Putt-Putt said, referring to the mailbox. "That's a funny name for a family, or at least someone who lives here."

He looked up at the front yard and saw that there was a light blue moose present in the area. Since he had his back turned to Putt-Putt, he didn't seem to notice he was here.

"Hey, who's that over there?" Putt-Putt asked. "I think I'll try talking to him."

Seeing that the gate to the front yard was open, Putt-Putt proceeded into the area. He drove up to the moose.

"Um, excuse me..." he started.

The moose, not bothering to look behind him, looked around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"Huh? Who said that?"

"I did," Putt-Putt responded, but the moose didn't seem to recognize him.

A few moments after that, the moose looked behind him to see Putt-Putt. His eyes widened and pupils shrunk in surprise at first, but then he calmed down.

"Hi, I'm Putt-Putt!" Putt-Putt introduced himself.

"Well, hi there!" the moose replied. "I'm Lumpy. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, but I'm just visiting," Putt-Putt said. "I'm from Cartown."

"Cartown, huh? I don't think I've ever heard of that," said Lumpy.

"Would you like me to help you with something?"

"Thanks, but no, thanks. But you can talk to me anytime you want to."

"Thanks! See you later, Lumpy!"

Putt-Putt backed up a couple of inches, then turned around and proceeded out of the yard. He didn't manage to see Lumpy turning to him and waving goodbye to him. After Putt-Putt made it back on the road, he slowed to a stop.

"That sure was one nice moose! I wonder who else lives here in Multimedia."

He then drove away from Lumpy's house, intending to go into the town for a little bit. He wanted to see if he could meet any more characters there, and maybe help them out if they needed a helping hand.


End file.
